The Parent Trap
by Fallon Skywalker
Summary: The Parent Trap set in the Star Wars universe!  OC twins, Luke/Mara, Han/Leia and other EU characters present.  AU  obviously  but please R&R!  I don't own Star Wars. ON HIATUS!


**Chapter One:**

Luke Skywalker kissed his thirteen year old daughter on the forehead one more time.

"Uncle Han and Aunt Leia are going to drop you off on their way to Naboo, alright?" Brooke Skywalker rolled her eyes.

"I know Dad, I'm ready to go, I have been for weeks!"

Luke nodded, "You're right, sorry, I'm just….Brookie, you're my little girl! This'll be the first time you're going away on your own!" Brooke smiled.

"Daddy, I'm not gonna be _alone_, Jacen and Jaina are going to be there, and Aunt Tionne is running it. _YOU_ trained Tionne! There is absolutely nothing to worry about!"

Luke grinned and planted another kiss on his daughter's head.

"Alright, fine. You're ready to go. I'll take you down to the Falcon. I've got to ask your Aunt Leia something anyway."

Brooke nodded and ran upstairs to grab her bags.

Mara Jade hugged her thirteen year old daughter one more time.

"Okay, Uncle Karrde is going to drop you off on his way to Corellia for a supply run. I have to stay here for a meeting." Naomi Jade nodded.

"Mom, we've been over this before. It's all good. I've been alone before!"

Mara put her hands on her hips and protested, "But not for three months! Nomi, this is a LONG time. I don't know if you're old enough…."

Naomi pouted, "Mom! I'm _thirteen _that's PLENTY old enough to go to camp! Plus, you said you know the director!"

"Knew." Mara corrected, "I KNEW her. It was a long time ago."

Naomi recognized that tone in her mother's voice and let the subject drop. Mara smiled brightly, changing her tone.

"Are you ready to go now?" Naomi grinned and pointed to her bags on the floor of the hold of her mom's ship, the Jade's Sabre.

"Yup! All packed!" Mara pulled her daughter into another hug.

"Good. Now Uncle Karrde is waiting. Let's get going."

Brooke Skywalker took in a deep breath of fresh air.

'_So this is Endor…' _she thought as she took a look around.

Girls and boys of all ages and species ran around, finding their friends and talking. She looked around for her cousins, Jacen, Anakin and Jaina Solo. She was slightly bummed when she couldn't find them.

19 year old Jacen and Jaina were old enough to fly themselves, and Jaina being the ace pilot she is, took it upon herself to get her twin, younger brother, and self to Endor for the Force Sensitive Camp.

Brooke walked toward a pile of duffel bags, and saw hers sitting in the middle, underneath a huge pile of other bags. A Twi-Lek girl around her age came by and effortlessly grabbed her own bag from the pile. Another human girl walked over and grabbed her bag from the bottom as well.

"Wow." Brooke said. The other girl grinned.

"You must be new." She stated.

"Uh…yeah." The human girl laughed a bit.

"You didn't know to grab your bag before the counselors dump the others on." Brooke giggled and nodded sheepishly.

"Hey Twi-Lek girl!" the other girl shouted, "Can you help us with this bag?"

The green skinned Twi-Lek smiled and nodded, coming back over to help Brooke with her bag.

"Thanks!" Brooke said. She stuck out her hand, "I'm Brooke Skywalker by the way. It's nice to meet you."

The two girls gaped at Brooke.

"You're a SKYWALKER?" they said simultaneously.

"Uh-huh." Brooke said simply. The two girls quickly started shooting questions at Brooke like laserfire.

"Whoa! Slow down!" she said, laughingly.

"You're like….the STAR of the camp!" the human girl said, "You're dad is the FOUNDER of the New Jedi Order!"

Brooke nodded excitedly, "I know! But I'm here to learn like everyone else. My dad said that I'm not to get anything special, I'm just another padawan this summer."

The two girls closed their gaping mouths and properly introduced themselves, coming to their senses.

"I'm Kylie," the human girl said, flipping her dark brown braid behind her shoulder.

"Kylie Treana."

Brooke smiled and shook Kylie's hand.

"And I'm Damali," the Twi-Lek girl said, shaking Brooke's hand. "Damali Shrewnsway."

Brooke grinned at her two new friends. She heard Jedi Master Tionne calling out names of the girls' cabins. Damali, Kylie and Brooke were all put in the same cabin together. "Yes!" Kylie exclaimed excitedly, "We're all in the same cabin!"

Brooke, Kylie and Damali skipped excitedly to their cabin, appropriately named 'Rogue Cabin'. Chuckling at the name of her cabin, Brooke wondered if her 'Aunt Tionne' as she'd grown to call her, did that on purpose.

Either that, or her dad tweaked the list.

Most likely the latter.

Naomi Jade strolled toward her cabin, 'Hoth Cabin' and smiled at her new friend. Sari Kalahan was a 14 year old Togruta girl who was spunky and sweet in every way. Naomi liked her a lot. The two became fast friends and had fun goofing off on the way to their cabin, which they found out they were going to share, along with two other girls.

Brilla Ree and Zallee Chanser, a human girl and a Zabrack girl, were the other two roommates in Naomi and Sari's cabin. Naomi smiled as she flopped down on her bunk, and got to know her new roommates.

She discovered that Zallee was from the planet Rattatakk, and that her mother died when she was young, leaving her alone to live with her father and grandmother. She was discovered by the famous Luke Skywalker when she was around ten, and two years later decided to join him on Coruscant for Jedi Training.

Naomi nodded thoughtfully. She'd heard of Luke Skywalker, and she also knew that her mom once knew him, because he trained her in the ways of the Jedi. But she also knew that she wasn't supposed to like Luke Skywalker. Her mom didn't like talking about him, and often ignored or left conversations that included his name.

Brilla was a sixteen year old human girl from the planet of Dantooine. With her dark tan skin and light hair, it was obvious she spent her days as a farmer of some kind. Naomi later learned that she was a Shaak farmer, a type of cow.

Sari was born and raised on Shili, the home planet for the Togruta species. She lived with her aunt and uncle, after her parents were killed by the Empire when she was very young. She was found by Tionne and Kam Solusar when they were on a mission to her planet. On her own will she later returned to Luke's academy to train as a Jedi.

Naomi grinned as she told the girls more about herself.

"I'm Naomi Jade, and my mom and I live and work wherever we want." She said.

"My mom works for Talon Karrde, a smuggler, and we go on missions for him all the time. We live in her ship."

The other girls seemed very interested in Naomi's different way of life.

"It's just the two of us, and we have a great time." She said, smiling as she thought of her mom. The other three girls nodded and then all four perked up as they heard the bell signaling the activities were ready to begin.

The girls raced outside to take part in the fun.

Jaina Solo stood with her brother Jacen Solo as they got their information as camp councilors from Tionne Solusar. Their younger brother Anakin Solo already was with his group of Jedi Padawans, getting ready for the daily activities.

Jaina smiled as she looked at her list of activities to run. Jacen nodded at his own. Jaina skimmed her list, and saw that she had lightsaber sparring as one of her first activities. Jacen had meditation.

"Haha! That's perfect for you Jace." She said in a mocking tone.

"Oh shut up Jaina, you'll probably kill yourself with the training lightsabers." Jaina rolled her eyes and ignoring her brother, went to her post.

Brooke Skywalker cheered with her new friends when she found out that Lightsaber Training was on her list of activities for the day. She was _great _at lightsaber training, since she was a Skywalker after all.

Later that day, Brooke was undefeated ten kids in a row, much to the chagrin of her cousin Anakin Solo. Jaina was happy for Brooke, but also felt bad because several children were saying that she was cheating because she was 'a Skywalker'.

Brooke flipped her bright red hair behind her shoulder as she put the blast shield back on. She had a new challenger.

"I'll take a whack at it." Naomi Jade said confidently, grabbing the blast shielded helmet that Councilor Solo gave her, without looking up from her datapad.

The two girls sparred vigorously for ten minutes, matching each other's moves perfectly. Naomi was a very good lightsaber artist, for her mother taught her when she was very young. Brooke and Naomi sparred, jumping over rocks and leaping from tree trunks, eventually ending up on the edge a stream, where Naomi used the Force to push Brooke in. Naomi won the match.

Jaina smiled and said, "We have a new champion! Miss Naomi…Jade."

Jaina whispered the last part, realizing for the first time who the girl was. Memories of her Aunt Mara came flooding back to Jaina's mind, remembering the woman who she loved and respected, even when she was only six years old. She remembered her mom telling her that she needed to keep the fact that Brooke was a twin a secret, and that no one needed to know. Jaina paled and had a sudden need to find her own twin.

Naomi offered her hand to help Brooke up, and Brooke took it, yanking her sharply into the stream next to her.

"HEY!" Naomi yelled, her temper getting the best of her. The two girls started splashing each other, immediate anger between them kicking in. Jaina stopped them and told them to shake hands and act like Jedi. Both girls turned around, arms crossed in annoyance.

"C'mon girls." She said, though her mind was reeling over what might possibly happen next. The two girls sighed and removed their helmets. Brooke and Naomi met eyes and both gasped. The twins' eyes widened and they gasped again as they clasped hands.

The two were identical. Both girls had bright blue eyes and fiery red hair. They were the same exact height, and everyone nearby could tell the obvious resemblance between them.

"Don't you see it?" Brooke whispered.

"See what?" Naomi said in disbelief.

"The resemblance between us." Brooke said quietly.

"The resemblance, between…you and me?" Naomi asked, obviously in denial. Brooke nodded.

"Honey, you're crazy. We look totally different. You must've had static on your hand or something from those robes you're wearing." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She said, giving up.

The two girls parted ways and Jaina had her aide take over the next sparring session. She needed to find Jacen.

"JACEN!" Jaina shouted, "JACEN SOLO!"

Jacen was in the middle of a meditation session when he heard his sister calling him.

"Finally hurt yourself with one of those training lightsabers Jaina?" he asked, not opening his eyes.

"Jacen," she said in a deadly voice, "You better get up off the ground before I drag your sorry butt to the Mess Hall. I need to talk with you. NOW."

Jacen took the hint and got up.

"Alright kids, Miss Rehen is going to show you the next part of this lesson."

He said before following his sister into the dense forest area.

"What is it Jaina?" he asked in annoyance.

"Jacen, do you remember Aunt Mara?" Jacen's eyes snapped to his sister's.

"We're not supposed to talk about her." He said.

"You didn't answer my question." Jaina insisted.

"Of course I remember her. And Brookie's twin too. But we're _not supposed to talk about her._" Jacen said harshly.

Jaina looked nervous.

"Naomi's here." She said. "Brookie's twin is here."

Jacen's mouth gaped open. "She's…..what?"

Jaina nodded, showing her brother the name on her datapad.

"Brooke Skywalker….Naomi Jade." He read aloud.

"They're together." Jacen stated.

Jaina nodded again.

"The universe is going to implode." He said simply. "I just know it will."

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of The Parent Trap! I'm very excited about this new story! I've been working on it for some time now, and I have a LOT of great ideas. This one is based off the remake of the original 60's movie. I haven't seen the original, so the remake will have to do. I can't wait to hear what you all think! Please review! **


End file.
